


LA TUA PAROLA E' "COGLIONE"

by kate_kate



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Competition, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Single Parents, Snark at First Sight
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate
Summary: Il bimbo di Alec ha la cattiva abitudine di essere eccessivamente competitivo. Il che è ovvio, perché la mela non cade mai troppo lontana dall'albero.Ma anche il bimbo di Magnus è molto competitivo e c'è una gara di spelling.Traduzione di una gustosa oneshot di colei che per me è la regina delle fanfiction, la meravigliosa Lecrit!





	LA TUA PAROLA E' "COGLIONE"

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your word is Butthead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862467) by [Lecrit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecrit/pseuds/Lecrit). 



> Una piccola nota. Le gare di spelling sono molto diffuse nei Paesi anglofoni in quanto le parole inglesi si pronunciano diversamente da come sono scritte, quindi è molto importante che i bambini ne siano consapevoli. Si tratta infatti di dire correttamente e velocemente come una parola che viene assegnata a voce - in genere scelta fra quelle più difficili - sia scritta, lettera per lettera. Ho deciso di lasciarle in inglese così il lettore si rende conto della difficoltà, ma ho messo fra parentesi la traduzione perché alcune di quelle parole sono lo spunto per le battute dei personaggi. Buona lettura.

Il figlio di Alec ha la pessima abitudine di essere estremamente competitivo. Il che è ragionevole, visto che la mela non cade mai troppo lontana dal suo albero, e Alec è sicuramente responsabile per questa caratteristica.

Non manca mai a questo tipo di eventi, ma deve ammettere che arriva quasi sempre in ritardo, perché la maggior parte dei giorni il suo lavoro gli permette a malapena di scappare per andare a prendere Max a scuola (sia benedetta Maia e la sua sconfinata gentilezza e l'amore per il suo figlioccio), ma stavolta è un buon dieci minuti in anticipo. Probabilmente ha infranto qualche limite di velocità lungo il percorso, ma se nelle prossime due settimane gli arriverà una multa, be’, ne sarà comunque valsa la pena anche solo ricordando l’espressione felice di Max quando Alec è entrato nel salone e lui che corre felice ad abbracciarlo, sul visetto un sorriso euforico.

Ci sono già un sacco di genitori presenti, così Alec riaccompagna Max al suo posto e si china davanti a lui. “Ce la puoi fare, Scimmietta, ok?” mormora.

Max annuisce convinto, con un’espressione concentrata che lo fa sembrare più grande dei suoi anni. “Li distruggerò” promette.

Alec spalanca gli occhi dandosi un’occhiata veloce alle spalle per controllare che nessuno abbia udito il suo bimbo di otto anni dichiarare con serietà che ha intenzione di distruggere i suoi avversari in una gara di spelling in una scuola elementare. Ne è incredibilmente fiero, ovviamente, ma non c’è bisogno che gli altri lo sappiano.

“Certo che sì – mormora voltandosi nuovamente verso di lui e spostandogli i capelli arruffati (qualcosa che sembra una caratteristica di famiglia) da davanti ai luminosi occhi blu – ma cerchiamo di non ripetere tutto quello che dice la zia Izzy, ok?”

Max sembra confuso per un attimo ma poi annuisce, e Alec gli depone un bacetto sulla fronte prima di andarsene, facendosi strada nella folla di genitori e parenti per trovare un posto a sedere. Ne trova uno in fondo alla sala, il che è perfetto perché così non è obbligato a socializzare con le mamme del calcio e potrà esultare fra sé quando suo figlio distruggerà tutti gli altri bambini senza che sia troppo evidente – e senza essere colto in flagrante.

 

“Benvenuti alla gara annuale di spelling della classe terza!” annuncia allegramente il preside Garroway entrando. “Grazie a tutti per essere qui oggi. Sono lieto di vedere che tanti genitori siano riusciti ad essere presenti. Quest’anno le due squadre in gara sono la classe della signora Fray e la classe del signor Lewis”. Scoppia un applauso quando entrambi si alzando in piedi dalla prima fila, salutando il pubblico. Il signor Lewis fa l’occhiolino a Max, alzando il pollice. Chiaramente il signor Lewis sa chi è il suo campione e Alec sente un sorrisetto fiero apparirgli all’angolo della bocca quando suo figlio ricambia il gesto dell’insegnante, con un’espressione grave che dice soltanto ‘sono qui per vincere’. Certo Alec dovrebbe probabilmente insegnargli, uno di questi giorni, che si può gareggiare anche solo per il gusto di farlo, ma può aspettare fino a quando avrà fatto metaforicamente mangiare la polvere agli altri bambini.

Si procede in ordine alfabetico per cognome, e Alec annuisce approvando, perché gli piace quando le cose sono organizzate metodicamente, ma non può fare a meno di agitarsi sulla sedia per l’aspettativa, quando i primi bambini cominciano la gara.

Stanno appena cominciando con la lettera B quando dietro di lui la porta si spalanca e qualcuno si precipita dentro.

“Scusate” dice il tizio ad alta voce quando tutti gli sguardi si rivolgono verso di lui, prima di sedere nel posto più vicino, che casualmente è quello alla destra di Alec. Fa un cenno di saluto ad un bimbo della classe della signora Fray e si siede, rilasciando un sospiro di sollievo. Il piccolo ricambia il saluto, illuminandosi istantaneamente, prima di stringere i piccoli pugni e di lanciare all’uomo uno sguardo pieno di incrollabile determinazione.

“Cosa mi sono perso?” sussurra l’uomo, chinando la testa verso Alec.

Sono ancora alla lettera B, così Alec si concede di distrarsi e di voltarsi a guardarlo e…perde immediatamente la capacità di parlare. Meno male che lui non è uno dei bimbi in gara, perché in questo momento non è certo di essere in grado di dire neppure il proprio nome.

Ecco, forse sarebbe capace di compitare un “porca puttana”, che è l’espressione più adeguata che gli viene in mente per descrivere l’assolutamente fantastico estraneo seduto accanto a lui. La pelle color bronzo chiaro brilla di glitter fino al colletto aperto della sua camicia di seta blu scuro, e al petto porta alcune collane, come per richiamare lo sguardo di Alec a posarsi lì. Gli occhi a mandorla sono sottolineati dall’eyeliner nero, che fa risaltare il loro colore ambra, in un modo che sembra impedire ad Alec di distogliere lo sguardo per spostarsi sul petto esposto, il che non è strano perché il tipo sta ricambiando lo sguardo ammirato, ammiccandogli con aria interessata.

Già. Probabilmente perché gli ha fatto una domanda.

Alec si schiarisce la voce. “Non granché – mormora guardando il palcoscenico di fortuna – Sono i primi tre bambini. Che sono stati bravi, direi” aggiunge, cercando di sembrare più entusiasta di quanto non sia realmente. In effetti, il secondo non ha saputo compitare neppure “crawl” (strisciare). Dilettante.

Ma sembra che non riesca a nasconderlo tanto bene, perché le labbra (molto tentatrici) del tizio si spianano in un sorrisetto complice e lui inarca un sopracciglio.

“Rafael Bane” chiama il preside Garroway, e il vicino di Alec si raddrizza improvvisamente sulla sedia e distoglie lo sguardo per fissarlo sul bimbo che ha salutato prima e che si dispone di fronte al pubblico, con un’espressione al contempo timida e determinata.

“La tua parola è – il preside fa una pausa ad effetto – ‘handsome’ (di bell’aspetto)”.

Il vicino di Alec sbuffa sprezzante. “Una sciocchezza” mormora a bassa voce.

Anche il bambino ne sembra convinto, perché si alza sulle punte, drizza le spalle e alza il mento. “Handsome – ripete con voce ferma – H-A-N-D-S-O-M-E. Handsome”.

“E la prima è andata” mima con la bocca al bimbo quell’uomo tutto scintillante, facendogli l’occhiolino, e il piccolo si pavoneggia mentre il preside lo manda a posto complimentandosi. Rivolgendosi nuovamente ad Alec, gli lancia un gran sorriso, splendente di orgoglio. “A proposito di bell’aspetto, credo che non ci siamo ancora presentati. Sono Magnus Bane, il papà di Rafael”.

“A-Alec Lightwood” replica, stringendo la mano tesa e arrossendo. “Sono il papà di Max” aggiunge, indicando il figlio, che ha appena compitato con successo la parola “about” (circa) e che sta guardando i propri compagni di classe, come se quella fosse una parola difficile.

“Ah, è nella classe di Simon, vero?” chiede Magnus.

Alec annuisce, e da lì la situazione precipita.

“Oh, allora sono certo che il piccolo Max sarà felice di vincere il secondo posto” dice, e sembra quasi che si stia scusando. Cioè, non quasi, effettivamente sembra che gli dispiaccia.

“Mi scusi?” sbotta Alec, tentando di contenere la propria rabbia e fallendo miseramente.

“Be’, i nostri figli sono in squadre avversarie – minimizza Magnus, come se questo chiarisse l’evidente stupidità dell’approccio – e non è che voglia fare lo spaccone ma mio figlio sicuramente vincerà. E’ davvero abilissimo in queste prove”.

Alec emette un suono di gola che suona come pura ed evidente offesa. “Mi scusi? – ripete, questa volta a voce più alta – MIO figlio vincerà questa gara”.

Magnus sbuffa, evidentemente non convinto dall’argomentazione chiaramente irrefutabile di Alec. “Non sto dicendo che suo figlio non sia brillante” replica, con un gesto sprezzante. Le sua mani coperte di anelli sono eleganti, le unghie sono dipinte di un blu scuro che richiama la camicia e le punte delle ciocche di capelli che gli ricadono sulla fronte. “Sto solo dicendo che mio figlio è il migliore”.

Alec incrocia le braccia sul petto. “Ma per favore – sibila – chiunque saprebbe compitare ‘handsome’. Max lo distruggerà”.

Magnus stringe gli occhi, toccandogli la spalla con un dito minaccioso. “Stia attento, Lightwood. Non vorrei che ci rimanesse troppo male quando mio figlio polverizzerà il suo!” “Ha, è capace a fare lo spelling di 'polverizzerà'?” replica Alec a denti stretti, scostandosi la mano di dosso.

Magnus stringe le labbra, adesso ha l’aria di uno che è stato insultato, e apre la bocca per replicare ma non fa a tempo.

Il preside Garroway si schiarisce con forza la voce davanti a tutti. “Signor Bane, signor Lightwood – chiama, suonando molto simile a quando sgrida i bambini che stanno litigando – Prego?”

Le loro teste scattano contemporaneamente verso di lui, e Alec ammicca stupito, quando si rende conto che tutti li stanno fissando. Eppure stavano parlando a bassa voce, no?

“Scusate” mormorano entrambi, risedendo ai loro posti.

“Grazie” dice il preside, scuotendo la testa con quella che sembra un’aria divertita, prima di rivolgersi alla classe del signor Lewis. “Max Lightwood”.

Max balza in piedi e si precipita al centro, ritto orgogliosamente in piedi.

“La tua parola è ‘newspaper’ (giornale).

Max annuisce. “Newspaper – dice con fermezza, senza un attimo di esitazione – N-E-W-S-P-A-P-E-R. Newspaper”.

Alec brilla di orgoglio, scoppiando in un applauso prima di realizzare che uno, nessuno sta applaudendo con lui e due, nessuno ha applaudito per gli altri bambini. Be’, non è colpa sua se nessun altro lì ama i propri bimbi come lui ama il suo. Max sembra un pochino imbarazzato, ma sa che prima o poi gli toccherà essere imbarazzato per il comportamento di suo padre, tanto vale cominciare ora.

Magnus gli lancia uno sguardo ironico, quando Alec a disagio si infila in fretta le mani in tasca, al che Alec replica con un sorrisetto compiaciuto, mimando un esagerato “sta spaccando” mentre indica il figlio.

Magnus alza gli occhi al cielo, rivolgendo l’attenzione al concorrente successivo. Alec riconosce immediatamente il bambino. I genitori sono due stronzi e lui non definirebbe mai un bambino uno stronzo, però…anche qui, la mela non cade troppo lontano dall’albero. Il piccolo – che si chiama Vincent o Victor o qualcosa di similmente bizzarro – è un bulletto ed è il motivo per cui un mese fa Alec è stato convocato nell’ufficio del preside, perché suo figlio ha deciso di fare a botte – il che è farina del sacco di Izzy, non certo di Alec, perché lui è un papà capace, che ovviamente non insegna al figlio a picchiare gli altri, quando lo prendono in giro perché viene cresciuto da un padre single…certo che no.

“Ok, Valentine” dice il preside Garroway. Ah, Alec aveva quasi indovinato. “La tua parola è “disappear” (scomparire)”. Il bimbo ha l’aria assolutamente annoiata. “Disappear – borbotta – D-I-S-A-P-E-E-R. Disappear”.

“Sei tu che stai per sparire, perdente” sbotta Magnus sottovoce, e Alec decisamente sbuffa, mordendosi il labbro inferiore per reprimere una risata. Magnus gli lancia un’occhiata di sbieco, sollevando l’angolo della bocca in un sorrisino.

Per un po’ va avanti così. Le squadre sono ugualmente brave e il punteggio è pari, sebbene ad essere onesti, pensa Alec, solo Max e Rafael non hanno commesso finora alcun errore. I due padri si scambiano sottovoce qualche commento ironico riguardo alla bravura – o mancanza di bravura – dei vari bambini. Alec dovrebbe dispiacersi di insultare quei poveri bimbi, alcuni dei quali stanno davvero sforzandosi molto, ma in effetti è tutto piuttosto divertente, e l’umorismo di Magnus è pari solo alla sua soverchiante bellezza e al suo sorriso compiaciuto, e accidenti, Alec vorrebbe proprio trascinarlo fuori e baciarlo, e anche dargli dello stronzo. E’ tutto molto confuso.

Ben presto rimangono solo due bambini in gara.

Magnus si appoggia allo schienale, inclinando la testa per sussurrare ad Alec “Non ti preoccupare, tesoro. Quando tuo figlio avrà perso, ti darò il mio numero, così avrai vinto lo stesso qualcosa oggi”.

Alec sbuffa incredulo. “Ah, davvero? – ribatte – Allora magari ti porto fuori, così ti racconto tutto su come mio figlio farà il mazzo al tuo”.

Ma stanno di nuovo litigando? Alec onestamente non ne ha idea, ma si sente allo stesso tempo accaldato e incacchiato ed eccitato all’idea di uscire con Magnus.

A questo punto probabilmente ha bisogno di un terapeuta. Magnus non è adatto a questa competitività fuori scala.

“Ah sì? E invece magari ti porto fuori io, e ti offro da bere e ti faccio il culo a biliardo”, alza il tiro Magnus, con una sprezzante alzata di sopracciglia.

“E invece magari ti porto io fuori, ti offro da bere, ti faccio il culo a biliardo e poi ti riporto a casa – elenca Alec – Giusto, e poi ti faccio uscire di testa”.

 

Cos’è, suona male? Non ha idea di quel che sta succedendo. Sa solo che Magnus gli piace un sacco, così come gli piace l’adrenalina che gli scorre nelle vene e la smorfia di sfida di lui.

“Non se ti faccio uscire fuori di testa io per primo, coglione!” ribatte Magnus…e l’ultima parola viene fuori a voce un po’ troppo alta.

 

Dal palco viene un sussulto collettivo ed entrambe le loro teste si girano assieme in quella direzione. Max e Rafael sono in piedi uno accanto all’altro e scuotono la testa in segno di disperazione.

“Sono spiacente – dice Magnus muovendosi a disagio sulla sedia – Stavo solo indicando al mio collega qui una parola da compitare”.

“Butthead (coglione)” dicono Max e Rafael a tempo, con i visetti raggrinziti ad un tempo per il divertimento e per quel senso di competizione che i loro padri hanno appena mostrato pubblicamente. “B-U-T-T-H-E-A-D. Butthead”.

Il preside Garroway si pizzica il naso, inspirando profondamente. “Signor Lightwood, signor Bane – dice, mentre ogni sua parola sembra grondare disapprovazione – Che ne dite di aspettare fuori mentre qua terminiamo?”

 

“Ma..” dicono entrambi all’unisono.

“Non era una domanda - taglia corto il preside – Stavo solo cercando di essere cortese”.

Alec sta per discutere, ma l’espressione sul viso del preside è sufficiente per mandargli un brivido per la schiena, e fa invece una smorfia, facendosi piccolo sulla sua sedia.

“Non ti preoccupare, papà” esclama Max con un bel sorriso. Cerca di fargli l’occhiolino ma finisce invece per ammiccare con tutti e due gli occhi, ed è così adorabile che Alec non può fare a meno di sorridere – e anche Magnus, perché il bimbo di Alec è il più carino. “Puoi aspettare fuori. Adesso li distruggo tutti”. Rafael accanto a lui sbuffa drammaticamente. “Sì, continua a sognare, Maxie”.

 

Alec geme mentre Magnus scoppia a ridere, prima di afferrarlo per un braccio e tirarlo via dalla sedia per accompagnarlo fuori, scusandosi di nuovo. Alec è tentato di aggiungere un “sì, ti scusi perché i nostri figli hanno schiacciato tutti quei perdenti, bravi come sono”, ma riesce a trattenersi.

Appena sono fuori, Alec si gira a fronteggiare Magnus con aria furiosa. “E’ colpa tua!”

Magnus sussulta, portandosi una mano al petto. “Mia?? E’ _tua_ la colpa! – ribatte – Sei tu che hai detto una parolaccia di fronte a tutti quei bimbi!” “E tu mi hai chiamato coglione!” protesta Alec, a braccia alzate.

“Be’, sei tu che hai insistito cercando di fare il gradasso sul nostro appuntamento, e quindi sei stato un coglione!”

Alec fa un passo avanti furibondo. “Ritira quello che hai detto, Bane!”

“Oppure cosa, Alexander?” rimanda Magnus, facendo un passo avanti anche lui. “Mi bacerai per farmi tacere?”

“Forse sì” grugnisce Alec.

“Forse lo farò prima io!”

 

Alec vorrebbe ribattere che è stato lui il primo ad avvicinarsi a Magnus, ma la verità è che si muovono contemporaneamente e si urtano, e le labbra si incontrano. Magnus lo afferra alla vita per tirarlo più vicino e Alec si trova contro il suo petto. Si fanno un po’ male ed è tutto piuttosto caotico, fino a quando le teste si inclinano un po’ a lato e allora tutto diventa perfetto. Si incastrano esattamente, e in un attimo tutta la tensione svanisce dalle spalle di Alec, nel momento in cui alza le mani per avvolgere il viso di Magnus.

 

Roba da matti.Izzy sarebbe fiera di lui. Mai in un milione di anni Alec avrebbe potuto immaginare di farsi un quasi estraneo, dopo essere stato cacciato dal preside fuori dalla gara di suo figlio, perché entrambi avevano esagerato nella competitività.

 

Cos’altro è la sua vita?

Sì, è roba da matti, però sembra tutto profondamente naturale e allo stesso tempo è un terremoto. Questa è passione e cavolo, Alec non pensava che avrebbe potuto provare qualcosa del genere, eppure è qui, spinto contro il muro della scuola elementare di suo figlio, mentre bacia questo bellissimo uomo che lo fa infuriare, e fa scivolare una mano sotto la seta della sua camicia per tastare la seta della sua pelle, ingoiando i suoi gemiti lievi con le sue labbra.

Non sa più neppure dov’è. Tutto ciò che conta è la mano di Magnus che si insinua fra i suoi capelli e li tira leggermente, mentre lo bacia con ardore, e tutto il corpo di Alec pulsa della stessa passione che li ha portati lì nel giro di un’ora da quando si sono conosciuti.

 

E’ pronto a fare la gara lui stesso ogni anno, se questo è ciò che ne deriva.

Ah, giusto. Gara di spelling. Scuola elementare. Bambini.

Alec si tira indietro ansimando, e guarda ipnotizzato Magnus che cerca ciecamente le sue labbra per un attimo, prima di ritrarsi anche lui e aprire gli occhi.

 

“Allora – sussurra Alec, la voce così roca che a stento riconosce come propria – Facciamo venerdì sera?”

Magnus sorride, un sorriso vero che gli illumina il viso e gli fa arricciare il naso in maniera adorabile.

“Venerdì è perfetto” replica, senza fiato. “Mi dispiace di averti chiamato coglione”.

“Mi dispiace di averti chiamato stronzo fra me” dice Alec.

Magnus ridacchia, le labbra gonfie e scintillanti. “Io ti ho chiamato molto peggio”.

 

Il portone della scuola si apre nel chiasso, e Magnus fa un passo indietro, schiarendosi la voce e riaggiustandosi la camicia, e Alec viene distratto dalla sua clavicola che fa capolino, fino a quando viene riportato sulla Terra da Rafael e Max che arrivano correndo verso di loro, le facce ugualmente sorridenti.

“Papà!” esclama Max, mentre Rafael grida “Papi!”

“Non ci posso credere che vi abbiano cacciato dalla scuola” dice Rafael, ma sembra più che altro divertito.

“E tu hai detto una parolaccia davanti a tutti!” aggiunge Max divertito.

“Mi spiace” brontolano Alec e Magnus contemporaneamente.

“E’ stato da morire dal ridere! – insiste Max – Il papà di Rafael che ti ha chiamato coglione!”

Alec rotea gli occhi, sbuffando. “Già – sbotta guardando minacciosamente Magnus, che non sembra affatto pentito – Diverse volte. E dovrebbe vergognarsi”.

“Ma insomma, chi ha vinto?” chiede Magnus, cambiando velocemente argomento, benché lo scintillio divertito nei suoi occhi sia innegabile.

“Tutti e due” risponde Max.

“Sì, abbiamo fatto pari – aggiunge Rafael – Il preside Garroway ha detto che ci hanno dato dei punti in più perché abbiamo compitato ‘coglione’ assieme”.

 

Alec ride, inginocchiandosi di fronte a Max, che si getta su di lui, avvolgendogli le braccia al collo. “Ben fatto, Scimmietta – ride, arruffando i capelli del bimbo prima di rialzarsi, la mano di Max ben salda nella sua -E ben fatto, Rafael”.

Il piccolo si pavoneggia, e Alec pensa che non sarebbe stato poi così brutto se suo figlio avesse perso sa lui. Ma non è successo. Perché i loro bimbi sono ugualmente fantastici.

“Allora ci vediamo venerdì” dice Magnus porgendogli un biglietto da visita.

 

Che giornata per essere vivi!

 

Alec annuisce, prendendolo cautamente dalla mano di Magnus. Le loro dita si sfiorano, e lui sente un lungo e profondo brivido nella schiena.

E poi, con un ultimo divertito occhiolino, Magnus si volta, allontanandosi con la mano di suo figlio nella propria. E Alec non guarda assolutamente come i suoi fianchi ondeggiano in maniera tentatrice e neppure come i suoi jeans aderenti disegnano il suo sedere.

“Cosa succede venerdì?” chiede Max, tirando la mano di Alec per portarlo verso la macchina.

Alec esita per un attimo, poi fa un gran sorriso.

“Il papà di Rafael ed io ceniamo assieme – dice – chiederò alla zia Maia di stare con te”.

Max alza dubbioso un sopracciglio. “Ma allora non pensi che sia un coglione?”

“Oh sì – risponde lui divertito – ma un bel tipo di coglione”.

Max mugugna pensoso. “Valentine invece è un brutto tipo di coglione – dice, come se fosse undato di fatto – E un perdente. Rafael ed io lo abbiamo fatto fuori”.

Alec ride ancora, forte e di cuore e spensierato.

 

E’ già tardi, e Max dorme da un bel po’ quando Magnus risponde al suo sms.

 

_Ehi, coglione, italiano va benissimo. Prepàrati perché scommetto che ti faccio andare fuori di testa._


End file.
